


Fundamentals of Thirstblogging

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bent, Clive Owen - Freeform, Gen, Holocaust Mention, M/M, Movie Night, No direct smut, Troy's thirstblog, Tumblr, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men, two bros watching a gay sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: The genesis of Troy's Clive Owen Tumblr, courtesy of movie night with Abed.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir, past Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	Fundamentals of Thirstblogging

**Author's Note:**

> someone confiscate my computer, I beg you. When Troy said that line I had to look up who Clive Owen was and when I realized he was they guy in _Bent_ I knew this would be written one way or another. I'm sorry.

If anyone ever finds out about this, let the record show it was all Abed’s fault.

Abed’s taking a History of Queer Cinema class, which is why he’s popping the DVD for tonight’s offering, _Bent_ , into the player in the living room. “What’s this one about?” Troy asks, settling in with an oversized bowl of popcorn.

“Gay men in a concentration camp,” Abed says matter-of-factly. “You’re gonna want your tissue box.”

Troy stretches over carefully and grabs the box from the end table. “I thought Annie said no more Holocaust movies in the apartment after the _Boy in the Striped Pyjamas_ incident.”

“She and Britta are doing a B-plot all night,” Abed explains, pressing play. “I already cleared it with her.” About ten minutes in Troy’s already learned more about gay culture in 1930s Germany than he was ever taught in school (i.e. that there was one). “Do you think that’s where the Dean got the idea for that half-and-half outfit?” muses Abed. Seems likely. For some reason the main guy seems familiar.

“Wait, isn’t that the guy from _Sin City_?”

“Clive Owen? Yeah. But this was before—oh wow, is that Mick Jagger in drag?”

“Oh my god, it is.”

“Fascinating,” Abed remarks, scribbling into his notebook. As the movie continues and gets progressively more fucked up, Troy’s glad he doesn’t have to watch this alone, leaning slightly more heavily into Abed than usual. If he’s annoyed by the contact, he doesn’t show it, leaving their bodies pressed together side by side. He doesn’t even notice he’s doing it until they get to what turns out to be a sex scene. The two guys on screen are just standing there not looking at each other, talking under their breaths. But what they’re saying is… Troy sits up a little straighter, a little further away from Abed, who only responds by breathing slightly deeper than usual. It goes on for a fairly long time, and Troy is surprised and slightly alarmed to find that he’s getting hard. When the guys cum in their pants without even touching themselves or each other, he tries his damnedest not to look over at the guy he’s currently watching this with, because that’s just a little too intimate, even for them. Probably.

“Well then,” Troy chokes out in disbelief. “That just happened.”

“I mean on the one hand,” Abed replies, words and tone implying he’s just as unaffected as always, but a breathy quality to his voice betraying him, “putting a sex scene in a Holocaust movie feels more than a little exploitative. But on the other hand that was structurally the hottest sex scene I’ve seen possibly ever.”

“Yeah,” Troy breathes out. They don’t speak for a long time after that.

~~~

Troy had gotten a Tumblr because Britta was always talking about posts she’d seen on there about one social justice cause or another. One day as he’s scrolling through, he comes across a clip of _that_ scene from _Bent_. In a rare alignment of schedules he has the apartment to himself, and before he knows it he’s watching the clip and stroking himself and oh look at that he just got off to the clothed equivalent of gay porn, that’s… something.

Part of him wants to reblog it but all of his friends know he’s childish-gambino so because he’s lost all control of his life at this point he starts a sideblog, cliveowenbentme. The clip is the blog’s first and so far only post, but he follows the person who made it and logs off before he can go too deep down that rabbit hole.

By the end of the year his thirst blog has 400 followers and he may or may not be making his own gifsets and he’s knee-deep in the Disc Horse and if anyone ever finds this he will Never Live It DownTM, but he reasons that everyone’s allowed a same-sex celebrity crush and he’s just doing his part for the community, okay, this is bigger than him. And it’s not like he has any other outlets after he and Britta broke up. It’s not a big deal, just a guy devoting a social media account to his thirst for another guy, he’s sure it happens all the time.

It’s all fun and games until he gets the notification: **nabedadir reblogged your post**. He holds his breath as he clicks on the notification and pores through the tags: _#bent #1990s #sex cw #holocaust cw #i’m still not over this scene #when i say i bluescreened the first time i saw this #i watch it for the scene comp i swear #strictly academic interest no boners here #that’s the official storyTM and i’m sticking to that_ Okay, that’s not so bad, Abed didn’t mention him and he seems just as affected by it as Troy was, not awkward. Good.

Troy likes the post from his main account; it’s the least he can do.

~~That night he dreams the Dreamatorium is still standing and he and Abed are running a simulation of that scene. For art, of course. He wakes up to wet sheets.~~


End file.
